Nanny: No bride but his
by nilescclover
Summary: This is an alterative ending to esp.121 Frannie's choice. season 1Fran makes up her mind to leave Max and the kids to marry her boyfriend Danny. Will she do it? is this the right thing for her to do? will Max try to stop the wedding? or will he be too lat
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Jan 22, 2005

No bride but his

"Ma, I guess I'm getting married." Were the last words that Fran had told her mother before heading back to the mansion, to tell Mr. Sheffield that she was leaving him, them for good.

Fran and Niles are walking towards the den area. Niles is telling her to stay

with the Sheffield's and that she is throwing her life away.

"Maybe I'm but I have to find out." Niles points back over his shoulder at Max.

"This is the man that you love and we both know it." Fran's mind: He's somewhat right but I have to find out. I have to do this my way. From her hesitation Niles knew that she had already made up her mind. She wasn't going to change it. He looked over at her with tears forming in his eyes. That started to touch Fran. Deep in her heart she knew that this might be the biggest mistake but she had to know. What if it was her destiny to marry this man.

"I know that you want me to stay but..."

"At least let me have one last hug before you leave me." He grabbed her and held her tight. "Don't go." He whispered. "But I know you will."

After seeing them two hug, Max feels real bad. He knew what she had decided. She was leaving them and there was nothing he could do about it. He sighed, lowering his head as he entered all the way into the den.

Max's mind: I guess she really is leaving. I knew that she would but not this soon. She has just started to be part of my family I mean the family. Now this. He blinks. Now she's getting married without me. Max comes up to her.

"I guess this is good bye Ms. Fine. And this time I didn't threat to fire you." She smirked. He hugs her. How can I do this to him, she looks side to side, I mean them? This is what I have to do. Fran thought, if she didn't she would never know what could be.

B. runs towards them.

"I hate you! How could you do this to us? I thought you love us. I guess I was just fooling myself." Fran turned to say something to him.

"Now B..." He ran up stairs and out of sight. She turned just in time to see Maggie and Gracie. "Maggie, will you be my maid of honor?"

"I don't think so." She didn't even look at Fran. "I don't want anything to do with this or with you."

"I think I need my therapist." Gracie responded as both of them took off up the stairs after Brighton. I never meant for this to hurt any of them. She sighs. But I have. I have hurt them and hurt them deeply. Max, watching his kids act this way disturbs him. He looks over at Niles who just shrugs. Max's mind: All of us will get though this we have done it before. It was just a matter of time. Losing one mother was bad enough on them but now to lose the only other person that loved them. He sighed. I don't know if they can handle it. I don't know if I can but I have to let her do this. If this is what she really wants. I wont stop her. He could feel another tear go down his face. I want her to be happy just like...like I was with my wife Sarah.

His heart was breaking and no one knew. He couldn't even admit it to himself. CC was in the background smiling. CC's mind: Will this actually be the end on Nanny Fine? Am I dreaming? She won't just walk away. Or could she? She started towards Fran giving her the green light to get out of here. She was the only one that actually congratulated her.

"You're making the right decision Nanny Fine. The kids will be fine, I'll see to it." Everyone looks at her. "I grantee it." She smiled wickedly. Yeah right. Those little brats will get over themselves. "This is the best thing that could have happened. You need to run with this or you will never know what is out there." Fran's mind: CC's right! CC right? What am I saying? Well, she does have a point. I have to know it this is what is right for me.

Danny comes to the door.

"Is my wife to be ready to go?" Fran swallowed. Fran's mind: I guess this is good bye, but not for too long. I will see them soon. She hugged Max one last time.

"I guess you really are going. Uh?"

"I have to find out." Niles smiles, he hesitates before going to her stuff. "I'll carry your things." He nods to Fran.

"Hurry, hurry." CC called. "We don't want to be late." She looks over at all of them. "I'll even help you."

"I'm sure you will. You want to get rid of her faster then she can say 'I do'." He whispered to CC. "You are unbelievable you know it?" He rolled his eyes while shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day:

The house was so very quite. The kids stay in their rooms. Max and CC work in the office. Niles doesn't want to work any. He was really depressed. He didn't have anybody to listen to over the intercom. No more butting into anyone's business. "What am I going to do? I guess this will be forever. It's just me, the kids and the dog. Talking about CC, she hasn't changed a bit, the same ol' same ol'." He wasn't having any fun. "What has happened to us? What did we do before nanny Fine?" He looked around. He sighed,

"Back to what we used to be.

"This I guess. I should have known it was too good to be true. It seems like when things are going to work out they don't. Oh, how I miss her. Those laughs, those cries, those cloths, even the nasal voice but what I miss the most is having Max yell "Ms. Fine!" every time something went wrong. Even though half weren't her fault. My best friend;" he sniffs, "gone forever. Oy." He dropped his head with a thump on the counter top. Tears starting to drip from his eyes, he didn't try to stop them. "For the love of god why? It's not fair. It's just not fair."

Max threw his newspaper down on his office desk.

"Ahhhhh..." Max is waving his arms around like he is going to choke someone. That worried CC some. "I can't take it anymore. Say something CC." This whole Fran leaving was getting to him. Would he ever be the same?

"Why? What do you what me to say?"

"Anything. It's too quiet in this house." He shakes his head. "I never thought I would be saying this, But I wish Ms. Fine was bothering us. I wish that she would just walk though the doors." He just stared at the closed door and sighed.

"That's never going to happen, Max and you know it." Max's mind: I know in my heart she's not going to come back but I can wish can't I? He sighs again this time more softly. CC seeing he was still thinking about Nanny Fine walked over to him. She stood behind his chair. With his back towards her she smiles an evil grin.

CC's mind: Finally I did it. I get rid of that nanny but it doesn't seem right. Her shoulders drop some. It's not right. Look what it is doing to him. He's still, should I say it, in love with her. She has taken everything from him. Now he's a mess and nothing is going to fix that. She starts to rub his shoulders and then sticks her hands though his hair.

"Oh, that does feel so good." He leans back in his chair. Then he starts to think some.

"CC I can't." he pulls away, sighs and goes outside to the terrace. Looking over the balcony towards the back. Sighs again. Why, why me? he utters. He tries to hold back tears. Max's mind: I should have just asked her out right. What was I thinking? Will this really be the end? Niles has always warned me that something like this would happen before. Time and time again come to think of it. But did I ever listen just once. No. Oh my...What about Niles? I wonder how Niles is taking all of this? I have to go check on him.

He finds Niles sitting at the kitchen table with his feet in the chair. He stood immediately.

"Sorry sir. I'll get to work." He heads to the living area.

"It's alright. Uh... Niles." Niles turns around to face him.

"Yes sir."

"I don't know how to say this...uh...um we need to talk."

"I prefer not to." He walks out into the living area.

"But I want too.." Max sighs and sits down on the couch. "I need too...before I go crazy, which I'm beyond that point I think."

"Why now sir? You finally have something to say."

"Niles."

"Sorry sir, its just..." he blinks. Max let that go this time. He knew that Niles was really upset with Fran's decision. It was all in his attitude. "I'm just upset that's all."

"We all are Niles."

Niles had this nagging feeling in his gut that she wouldn't be happy. Not till she was with the man that she really loved and they both know who that was. He sat down next to Max on the couch and sighed.

Max was not going to let this go. They were going to have one of his boring talks he just know it. But Max was in his own little world sitting with his feet on the coffee table. Niles shrugged. All he could do was to wait and see if he was still in the mood to talk to him.

Max thinks to himself.

I can't stop her from being happy if that's what she really feels. I don't think she really knows herself. What if he lets her down again? Something just didn't seem right here but what? Did I push her to far? He starts to remember their last so-called fight. What were we even fighting about? He couldn't remember. What have I done? Did I push her in the arms of another man? Both Niles and Max sighed at the same time.

Later that afternoon in the kitchen:

Max sits at the table trying to get mind off Ms. Fine but nothing seems to be helping him.

"Why didn't I try harder to stop her Niles? Now look at my life. I'm alone again." He burst into tears. "Why do I do this to myself?"

"Because...you can't..."

"Niles."

"You asked sir."

"I know, but."

"But you don't want to know the truth do you?"

"I..." he nods, "yes I do." Niles brings over some cups and places them on the table.

"Ms. Fine turned your life around and you can't live without her just admit it." He smiled.

"If not for me, do it for yourself." Ma's mind: Niles is right. She did change my life in

more ways then one. I'm happier, my kids are happier, well used to be that is. Look at them now. Have I destroyed their lives as well? Oh... It was like Niles was reading Max's mind.

"You have to stop that wedding." He walks up to Max, pours tea and sits down himself.

"Yeah, that's what I would do sir. If I loved Fran that much, which I know that you do, I see that everyday." Max starts to cry. Thinking that he is never going to see that face again or hear her talk. Max's mind: Niles's right I do love her. Come to think of it I don't think I could live without her. I mean look at me now. I'm a basket case. I have to find away to make things right before the "I do's". Max jumps up.

"Maybe your right ol' man." The bell on the stove goes off.

"Dinner's ready." Niles yells at the base of the stairs. "Come and get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Dinning room:

Everyone is now seated in the dinning room. All not saying a word just staring at their plates. Maggie pokes at hers.

"No good?" Niles asked as he refills glasses.

"Just not hungry. That's all."

Brighton sighs. "I wish..." he looks over at the empty chair where Nanny Fine sat at. Tears start to form in his eyes. He uses a napkin to wipe them away. "Nanny..." He sobs.

"Was here." Sobs continue. Max sighs he is beginning to feel worse and worse. Max's mind: Would it have been better if I had never hired Ms. Fine in the first place? How could I think that? She's been the best thing in our lives. In my life. He lowers his head. Gracie changes places and sits next to him. She pats him on the arm. Which made him jump. "Sorry,"

"No, sweetheart. I'm fine. Just a little jumpy that's all. Lost in thought I guess."

"It's ok daddy." She looks from Brighton to Maggie and then back to her dad. "She'll come back to us one day. I just know it."

"No she wont." yelled Maggie "she's never coming back." And with that, she leaves the table. Max didn't even try to stop her. He knew if he did then that would just further his kids from him, something that he didn't need. CC enters from the living area. Looks at all of them.

"Hello, hello. What is with all the faces? Who died this time?"

"Now CC. That wasn't nice." Max looks sternly at her. She just shrugs. B and Gracie take off to their rooms.

"Niles," CC yells, Niles comes from the kitchen.

"Got any food for me?"

"It's in the doggie bowl in the kitchen. Help yourself." He holds the kitchen door for her and points in that direction.

"Niles," Max looks over at him.

"Sorry sir." He severs up some food and places it down with a bang in front of her.

"There you are." She looks up at him in disgust.

"You know I don't like..." Niles glares at her harshly. "Oh, never mind."

The church was packed. Max straightens up soft sighs come from him. "She looks like an angel! A sweet little angel!"

"Which, she is sir!" Niles commented as she started to walk towards them. Max swallowed. He wanted everything to be just perfect.

"I'm the luckiest man on earth." He whispers to Niles.

"And you should be sir."

"I'm so nervous."

"I see."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah." She stood in front of him, with both hands interlocked with his. He sighed. She smiled.

"You look beautiful as always."

"You are as handsome as the day I meet you." They both face front. The priest looked at

them.

"Do you Maxwell take Sarah?" Max Turns towards Sarah.

"I do. Always."

"And Sarah do you take Maxwell?" Sarah turns towards Max.

"I do, I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. They kiss... Walking arm and arm everyone exited the church.

"This is the best day of my life." Max chanted, over and over.

"Our life dear, our life." She kissed him on the lips again. At the reception dancing went on all though the night. Then that dreadful day, Sarah's hands slip, slipping away from his grip.

"No..." he screamed. "Don't go you can't." he yelled. "You can't leave me and the kids."

Max shot up in bed. Blinked a few times, pulse racing. He took a few deep breaths.

"Relax it was only a dream but why so real. I can still feel her lips on mine." With that happy thought, he was finally able to calm enough to look around. He realized that he was in his room. He slid a hand down his face as he sighed. That feeling of being all alone hit him like a brick on top of the head.

He tried to lay back down but couldn't. He sat up in his bed. He turned to his bedside table and pick up a picture of his wife and started to cry. "I know this is the way it is but why did you have to leave me?" He kissed the picture. "I love you Sarah." Placed it back down. Then he saw one of Fran, they took when they went on Vacation. He smiled, "the vacation from hell, the one that, we sent most of the time at her mother's apartment." Then reality hit him. "I'm never going to see you again either." Starts to sob slightly. He took the picture placed it next to his chest. Trying to blink back his tears. "I...I..." Max's mind: I can't say it. Do I love her? Or is this just some kind of joke my heart is playing on me so I get her back? I just don't know.

"I'm never going to sleep again." More and more tears dripped from his face. The more he tried to fight them back the more they came. He rubbed his eyes. "I can't..." he finally drifted off to sleep once again or so he thought, he couldn't be sure this time. He pinched himself to make sure. "Ow..." he hollered. He felt pain "What I'm not dreaming? How can this be? I don't remember going down stairs." He was standing in the den with Niles. CC was going on and on about not being able to get anyone for the part that they needed to fill. Then there was a knock at the door.

Niles goes to the door and there stood Fran Fine selling cosmetics. Max shakes her hands. Maggie, Gracie, and Brighton came racing down the stairs. He faces his kids. They are smiling and jumping up and down.

"She's here. Our mommy is back." B called. Our mommy? That can't be?

All three kids hugged Fran.

"Great kids." She smiles back.

"I told you she would come back to us." Gracie yelled as she held on to Fran.

"I'm speechless, I need someone here..." Max starts. I didn't know the impact she really had on them. What am I saying of course I did? My kids were happy with her and so... so was I. Darkness fell all around him. That is where he felt his life was at this moment. Darkness. Back down in that dark hole. He swallowed. Fran I do, I really do need you! More then I know. Realizing he was still dreaming, he pushed back the covers.

"I have to go." He opens the door. There were bells going off in the distance. Along with the playing of 'here comes the bride'. He was shocked. Look how good she looks in that dress. She walked right passed him. On her arm was no other then...Then him.

He was walking down the aisle with her. Was he giving her away? This couldn't be happening. Max's mind: This is not happening. This is not the way this happens. I'm the one that's supposed to be at the other end of the aisle, I'm the one that's in love with her, I'm the one that's supposed to be her husband. I'm, I'm. He watches her just walk away from him and he stands to the side.

When the preacher ask if anyone, why these two shouldn't not be married he just stands there and lets them get married. Fran and Danny say their "I do's". I can't let her do this, not to me, not to my family. I lost one wife already. I'm not going to lose another one. Not this time.

I have to stop my wed...I mean that wedding! He jumped up and raced towards the door. He stopped short when he heard his kids' voices talking to Niles. Um...I wonder... He walks over to the intercom to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitchen:

Niles is pouring milk for the kids who are sitting at the table.

"I had another nightmare. One with you know, Fran..." Brighton was continuing.

"Oh,"

"It was the one that she actually gets married. ah...I can't take it." he gets up walks over the counter. "What is wrong with me? Why can't I get her out of my mind? She's not coming back to see us ever again." He sakes his head, "Why was I expecting her too?" He sighed. A one tear went down his face. "She was just playing with us when she said that she would stay." He blinks back more tears. "I know that when she started I didn't like her," A smile crept across his face when a memory of the time that he covered for her by not telling where he for the idea of smoken. "I got attached then she just abandoned us just like..." He sighed softly, remember his mother days before she was gone.

"Mother..."

"That's not true." Maggie yelled.

"Yes, it is." He goes to the subzero. And looks inside it.

"Mother didn't abandon us . She just..." Maggie could bring herself to say it.

"Mom," Gracie didn't remember anything about her mother nothing, nothing at all. She began to cry.

"I don't..." She sniffed, Niles walked over to her. He hated to see them like this. What was he going to do?

"It's ok Gracie," he hugs her. "I know. That, was a low time for you guys, I was there. And you got though it. We will have to get though this too." Niles looks up to the ceiling not again. Help me. That was the worst years of our lives, trying to raise kids that needed a mother. Nothing had prepared me for that. But we managed to get though it. But can we do it again? They are older now but still. This is going to be a challenge. Especially for me.

"Niles," Maggie stares over at him. She knew that he was in deep thought. Maggie's mind: This is also affecting him more then we knew. What's going on? I know he once said that Fran was his best friend but...Is there more?

"Yes, Ms. Margaret."

"Um...Niles, if we tell you something you promise not to tell dad." Maggie spoke.

"I...I..." he knows he can't keep a secret from Max. He couldn't even tell Ms. Fine.

"Promise me Niles, well not now anyway."

"Say in about a week you can." Gracie helped her sister out.

Niles had an idea of what the kids wanted to do. He saw it on their faces. They tried this before when their mother died. They wanted to runaway.

"I...I can't make any promises if I don't," he lied he knew what they were going to ask him to do, "know what it is." He smiled, "But I wont tell, if you don't want me too." Maggie went up to Niles and hugged him.

"Thanks so much. We knew we could count on you." Max slowly makes his was down the hall and sits just out of sight on the stairs.

"We want to leave for awhile." Niles made a thinking look.

"Like runaway?"

"Yeah, we can't seem to stay here. Everything reminds us of the people we say..."

"Lost." B finished.

"Right." Maggie looks at B and then back to Niles. "We started to be a real family again and then she just took off and I think that we should too. I can't take this anymore. She dumped us for some fling and we don't want to stay around anymore. Is that a crime?"

"Not in that way. But what about your dad?" Niles walks closer to the staircase in the kitchen.

"What about him?" Brighton question watching every move Niles made.

"Daddy got over mom and he can get over Fran just as easily."

Gracie started sobbing as she got up. "It's like he doesn't care."

"Yeah he has done nothing to stop her. He probably doesn't care about what it's doing to us. That's why we have to runaway. Niles." Maggie continues.

"There's no point in us staying." Bright starts towards the door.

"Look at us we are so...so depressed." Gracie ran up to her sisters' side and clung to her.

Her sobbing got louder. Maggie faces Niles. "I see more years in therapy to get her through this. There, there Gracie." She starts to rub Gracie on the head. "We will take care of each other."

"I'm going to pack we want to leave before he gets up." Niles hears a creak from the top of the stairs and sees what he believes to be a shadow of someone. He thinks that it could possibly be Mr. Sheffield. What possibility, he knows it's him. Who else would it be here unless it was a ghost? Niles smiles and faces the kids. "Where would guys go?"

"Anywhere, just not here." B answered as he followed his sisters out of the kitchen to the living room.

"Well," All of the kids turn to look his direction. "Come down here and I will make you some breakfast before you go. Just you know," he winks. "One more time."

"We will, now remember not a word. You promised us. Don't let us down too."

"I wouldn't dare do that sir, I love you guys." When Max hears the swinging doors swing. He comes down the stairs. "Shhh" he mentions to Niles. Niles nodes. Niles goes to the door to see if they are gone form the area. B has to duck behind the couch as Niles enters the room. Niles walks all the way around the room just to make sure that none of them were hiding out. B crawls on all fours all the way around the couch. Niles doesn't see him hiding there. After not seeing anyone, Niles shrugs, "I guess they all went up stairs to pack." He walks back into the kitchen. When the coast seems to be clear B lefts his head over the top of the couch and goes to the door to listen.

"They've gone back up stairs sir." Niles walks to the stove and gets the teapot. "I know that you were listening to them from the top of the stairs."

"Yeah, I didn't know that they were so..."

"So upset, uh." Max sits down and puts two cups on the table. Max sighs.

"I heard," he sighs again. "They think that Ms Fine abandon them. I know they were upset but not that much. Not to the point that they wanted to runaway again."

"Well sir." Niles pours hot water into the cups. "Do you blame them?"

"I guess not." Niles put in the teabags. Then he sits down. They look at each other. After a few minutes Max continues. "I didn't know how attached they had become."

"They considered her part of this family." Niles looks at Max. "And so did you."

"What have I really done? I don't...They don't deserve this again." He corrected himself. Niles knew that Max was deeply in love with Fran from the beginning he just didn't know it till she was gone. Silence filled the room. Max reaches into his pocket.

"Here's what I want you to do." He hands Niles a wad money.

"For me sir." He grins and chuckles.

"No Niles..."

"Just had to ask sir. You've never given me any money before." Max rolled his eyes.

"Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, I want you to take the kids somewhere. Somewhere out of town."

"Where sir?" Niles has a concern look on his face.

"Anywhere. Just don't tell them that I'm setting them up."

"And you?" Niles looked over at him and saw that he was thinking. Max had a plan but what was it. Was he going to take the advice he was given? Was he actually listening?

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to get Fran... I mean... Ms. Fine back. I'm going to stop this wedding. I have to give one last try. I have to know. I can't live with myself if I don't. I have to help my kids. I have to save my family." Niles grinned. Niles' mind: He said 'my family' does that mean she's part of it? Only one can hope. Maybe he does know. Maybe we will be a family, in the whole since of the word.

"Now, that's the man I know, sir." Max sips some of his tea. B, not hearing anymore talking, runs upstairs. Burst into the Maggie's room. Tells them that their dad has set them up to go out of town with Niles and that their dad is going to the wedding.

"We have to play like we don't know anything is happening." Brighton commented.

"Dad is going to stop the wedding? Yeah right, there's no way he can pull that off all by himself." Maggie propped up some of her pillows and shifted in the bed.

"My point exactly. That's why we have to get to that wedding. We have to get Niles to bring us there without letting dad know. I think there is going to be lots of action."

"And you know this how Brighton?" Maggie asked.

"There's always action when Fran and dad get emotional, you should know that by now."

"We're going to be a family again." Gracie shouted.

"shhh Gracie. You'll get us into trouble. We are supposed to be a sleep." Maggie said.

"If I can help it we will be." Brighton shot back. Footsteps could be heard from outside the door. "shhhh" The door slowly opens. Niles peers in.

"You awake..." he calls in a whisper. Knowing all too well that the kids didn't go to right bed like they said they would. Niles' mind: They are making plans to get out of here and I'm helping them? What have I got myself into? Will this plan even work? What if they find out that both of us lied to them? I think that this might back fire on Max. I have to think of away to help them. Ummmm...We are going to that wedding! Max will need all the help he can get. I'm the one that will end up saving the day, like always.

"Yes, Niles. Come in. We want to talk to you." Brighton's whispered voice was heard.


	5. Chapter 5

The Fine's apartment:

Fran and Val had been up for hours. Fran couldn't sleep. Something just wasn't right. This was supposed to be a happy time but it wasn't. She sat on the plastic covered couch.

"This is your last night as a free women and you seem so...So down."

"Val am I doing the right thing?"

"What marring Danny?"

"Well, uh...yeah." Val pointed to Fran's chest.

"What does your heart say? Listen to it."

"It doesn't know. It's mixed, I mean...I mean torn." Oy. Torn was the right word. I'm torn between the two men that should I say love...or should it be loved? Oh I don't know what to think. She sighed. "Some of it says Danny's the one and the other half says to go back to Mr. Sheffield and the kids." Oy. The kids, what was I thinking? They're the ones that are hurting the most. How could I? "Oy, I don't know what to think Val. I've been waiting my whole life for this day. The day I got married. Why am I all of a sudden doubting myself?"

"I can't help you. But by the way that you're acting it's like... You're still thinking about that Sheffield guy. Aren't you? You're still hung up on him? Do you love this Mr. Sheffield?

"He's...There's so much, you know sexual tension between us but he can't commit. Not even to say... a date. Something or someone always seems to get in the way." Could Danny be one of those people? Could this just be a test for me? Would Danny go that far? Maybe he wants me to suffer even more. Oh, I don't know what to do? She shook her head. Get it together there's no conspiracy here. "When I think I have a shot with him. That's when things go wrong."

"You don't need that. If he really loved you like he says ...I mean shows you then he would have been right over here hours ago trying to win you over. And.." Val looks around. "Do you see him?"

"Well, no." Val does have a point. Fran lefts her head towards the ceiling, if you love me why not stop me. She wondered. You know where I am. You just don't care do ya. A tear dripped from her eye. I care about you. A flashback of Max with her in her bed saying that she was a good kisser, with those soft lips, started to appear but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That's him." Fran shouted out. She bolted to the door and swung it open. Behold it was no other then CC. She could hardly stand.

"Hell-ho, hell-ho Nann Fi."

"Ms Babcock...Are you drunk?"

"Whth of course. Who isnth?" she looked at Val. "Oh, this is a blessthed day. We shu all beth celebrating." She stumbles her way to the couch and plops down. "Whth not in the moooood?" And frowns. "Cheer up nann Fi. Things look splendth."


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding:

Niles and the kids drive up to the place where the wedding was taking place. The kids watched some guest arrive,

"Listen we have to get in." B committed. "Here's what we do." but was interrupted by Gracie. She was still looking out the window as the guest arrived. "They are checking people at the door now what?" B. Thought for a minute.

"Act like you're the maid of honor. She asked you right?" he looked over at Maggie.

"Yeah,"

"I'll get on that list you just do your thing." B, using his skills on the computer, locked in on the list. He Added Maggie to the list. Maggie walks up to the door and the guard lets her pass. After passing the guards she looks around for Fran. "I can't find her. Where can she be?" She walks around. Val sees her.

"What are you doing here? Don't go messing this up."

"I...I wasn't. Fran asked me to be maid of honor. I...I couldn't let her down."

"She has one! Me!"

"Look if you don't want me here. I'll...I'll leave." Maggie lied to her.

"Please do." And Val walks off.

Maggie's mind: What was that all about? Is Fran that upset? Now I know that this is not right. Val has never been like this before towards me. I'm not going anywhere. I just have to hide. Is she going to tell Fran that I was here?

She called B and Gracie.

"Great you did it, you got me in."

"I learned from the best."

"You're talking about Fran."

"Who else the one and only."

"I can't find her anywhere. I did see Val and she was acting like we were going to ruin Fran's day."

"Of course we are. We are, after all her kids."

Gracie smiled. "B that's right we are. She will understand we did this for her."

Outside:

A limo drives up. Wedding bells are chining. "I've got to get in there." Max calls as he got out. "I hope I'm not that late."

He sees some men standing at the door greeting all the guests. "This must be the place." He walks up to them.

"Name sir,"

"Mr. Maxwell Sheffield." The man scans the list of guest.

"If not on the list. You are not invited sir. Sorry." One of them said.

"What? I'm not on the list. I sure I'm." the man scans over the list again, shaking his head.

"Nope, no Mr. Sheffield. Sorry." Max turns around. Max's mind: How come I'm not on that list? Does she not care about me? There's to be a mistake earlier when she said I was invited and now I'm not. I'm not. I'm hurt. She didn't want me to cause a scene. That's what it was. Oh well, I'm here now. And I plan to make a speech among other things. I've got to get in that wedding. He walks back to the limo. What would Niles say that Fran would do? She would always has the best ideas for any situation. A flash back of the time that she got herself into an all guys lounge that one time. Um...he rubbed his chin.

He looked over at the side door and watched the waiters walking right in. He snapped his fingers. "That's it. I've got it. Am I becoming just as sneaky as she is? There's my ticket. I'll be one of the waiters." Um...Now let's see if I can pull this off? He watched the guard in the front. When they turned their backs towards him, he saw his chance. "All or nothing." He sighed, "This better work." He made his way to the catering van. The door to the back of the building was wide open.

He lifted his eyebrows. In the kitchen area there was a full-length mirror. I can't walk out like this. Look at me. I will stick out and then they will arrest me. How am I going to fit in? When one of the waiters came by Fran's voice rang out in his head. 'hit the next waiter in the back of the head that would be the easiest. Do it with the tray.' What? Max thought this is not right but if that is the way that she wants me to do it I have to trust her. Seeing the empty tray on the table he picked it up. "Thanks," he shook his head what am I doing? Am I going nuts? The next guy who brings in a tray will do just fine.

He took a deep breath. Wham! The unexpected waiter went down. Max just stood there in shock looking at the unmoving body. I actually hit someone. He smiles. Out cold on the first try. Max dragged him into a somewhat closet and switched his cloths. He looked at himself in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place. How low did I go just to stop this wedding? I hope that this is not going to back fire on me. No one will know right? A woman walked in. Max swallowed. I can still be caught.

The tux that he took from the waiter was almost a perfect fit on him. A little big but he could deal with that.

"There you are. Get more trays out there." then she left again. Max straightened the bow tie, picked up one of the trays and walked out the door. I hope that I don't get caught out here standing around but she's...he smiles .she's worth it. See how much I do for her. I couldn't imagine it being any different. Breathe Max, breathe. He swallows here goes nothing. Cameras were all over the place. Why are they here? What is so special about this wedding? I guess they wanted to go all out. Well, he smiled she is worth every penny. Listen to myself going on and on. I've got work to do.

He switched out trays with the empty ones. He saw CC hanging on some guy drunk as can be. Max just shook his head. How did she get in and not me? How dare Fran. How could she do that to me? The middle aisle was lined in silk. Ribbons lined the ends of each of the pews. He watched the wedding. He had to be patient. The timing was everything.


	7. Chapter 7

The wedding service began. Dearly beloved, we are gathered in the sight of...

The church organ struck up a traditional bridal march. When Max saw Fran his heart sank even lower. How much more of this could he take? Her gown of softly flowing pure white silk whispering on the silky aisle as she went by. Val walked behind her in a rich cream color dress. Val spotted Mr. Sheffield immediately, standing in a pew next to the aisle. He's not going to rein this wedding. I wont let him. She gave him a cold stare. Max swallowed. Max's mind: Oh no Val's upset with me. Will she try to stop me from stopping this wedding?

No. I wont let her get in the way of something I have to do. Nothing is going to stop me from doing this. I must stop this wedding. It will probably be the last thing I do.

Max looked around at the crowd. Why are there so many people here? I guess she wanted everyone she knew to be here except me? I can't be the one to make a scene in front of all these people can I? I have too. I have to do this for her. I have to do this for my kids. She doesn't love this guy. She deservers better, much better. Can I give her that? I don't know that I can. I must try I can't let her get away not without a fight. And not like this. He spotted CC coming out of a pew; she could hardly stand on her own. He turned his head so CC couldn't see him. He taught she was too drunk to even notice him anyway. As she passed by him their hands brushed. Max held his breath. He knew for sure this time he was going to be dead. CC, don't do this me, don't turn me in. She wouldn't would she?

I bet that it will cross her mind. CC was the one that was most likely to stop me. It has happened many of times she sabotaging Fran and me. He stood there a little longer, listening to the words, silently repeating them. Pretending to himself that, this was his wedding-day. And that he was marrying Fran. He shook his head. Na, that will never happen. Their union blessed by family and all. Then the words he was waited for came...

When the priest said "if any one thinks these two shouldn't be together..."

"Ms. Fine!..." Everyone in the building turns their attention towards the back of the building where Max was screaming. "You can't..." CC, after hearing Max's voice, ran down the aisle in front of him spilling a whole bottle of wine as she went.

"I...I...can't...can't...let...him...do...this...he's...not...going to...rein...my...wedding...day." She stuttered on the way to the stage. Max ran after her and slipped. He slid on the silk. Whhhhhhh... "CC." He yelled. He ended up right in front of the stage. Fran's mouth dropped open. "Mr. Sheffield. What are you doing here?" she comes off the stage and helps him to his feet.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to help stop a wedding."

"Oy."

"Ms. Fine I can't let you do this." He breathed slowly to regulate his breathing. "I can't let you make the biggest mistake of your life. I mean...I'm..."

"I can't either Fran. We love you. We need you." Maggie yelled out.

"Maggie." Both of them said at the same time. She ran up to Fran and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Tears begin to fall from Fran's eyes. Fran blinked and pushed Maggie away. Fran's head was spinning she had to get out of there.

"I can't..." she ran towards the back of the stage. Val was right behind her. She turned to face them.

"Look what you guys did!" Both Max and Maggie both shrugged back.

"I thought we did the right thing..." Max started but Val didn't want to hear what he had to say. She needed to check on her friend.

"We did dad, we did." Maggie called. Max sighed. Did I do the right thing? What if it wasn't? Danny started to running from the stage after Fran and Val.

"No you don't." Max yelled. He held up his hand to stop him.

"Who care's what you think. Now get out of my way!"

"We aren't finished yet." Max knew that something might start between them. He swallowed, Am I ready for anything that this guy has to say to me? Danny stepped closer to him. "Is that a treat?"

"What if it is?" Was that a mistake? Am I going to come to regret later?

"I don't take to treats." Danny pushed Max back which started a pushing fight between them. Tempers went flying. Danny's mind: I've had enough of this guy. He has ruined enough of my wedding. I have to say, get rid of him. Ummm. Danny pushed Max to the edge of the stage and over. Max fell back and slammed into some of the benches. Danny went towards the other side of the stage.

"I'm going to go get Fran so we can leave, maybe to elope. How's that?" Maggie watching him wasn't going to let him get away. She stuck out her foot just as he came passed her.

"I don't think so." He tripped on his own feet and fell down the three stairs that lead away from the stage.

"You little brat." Danny was able to get up and stand. He goes back onto the stage to get Maggie. I have to get these brats before they get to Fran. "If I get my hands on you."

"Nobody calls my sister a brat except me." Brighton charges him. Not really making any difference though.

"Says who? You? Ha ha. Take your best shot." And with that Niles hit Danny in the face. Blood dripped down from his nose. "Nobody tells my family," my family, I like the sound of that. "What to do." Pain shot through Niles' hand so he shook it. Oh, the pain I know I broke some fingers but it was worth it. Nobody is going to threaten 'my family'.

'My family' that is what they have become to me. Even Fran, she was part of that family and she had the right to know it. I have to protect my only family.

"You bastard," Danny put his hand up to his nose blood dripped though his fingers. "You broke my nose old man."

"So." Niles pushed him again. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nii...llleeesss." Max called from the floor. "Is that you? Hel..."

"Yes, sir." Niles steps to the edge of the stage. He looks down and sees Max lying on the ground. Danny grabs Niles by the back of the shirt.

"We ain't done old man." Niles turns around.

"You SOB look what you did to him!" Niles hits Danny in the face again.

"Break it up, break it up." Yelled some officers that came up to them. They broke up the fight. "Let's go. Let's go. This way you two."

Maggie and Brighton went to see their dad. They helped him up to his feet. Val came up to them. She looked around.

"What happened to Danny?"

"He..." Max started. He blinked trying to focus. "Hey where did he go?"

"He was escorted out by the cops along with Niles..." Brighton responded. Then Max realized what Brighton had said. Max's mind: Why would Niles be escorted out by the cops? What did he do? Did he get into a fight? Oh what have I done? I have made things worse then I could have imagined.

Val comes back on stage and the gets the crowd to be quite.

"Well, Fran wanted to let everyone know that the wedding's off." People begin to leave the building. She walked closer to Max. "Go see her." She whispered. "She would like that." she smiled. "In the backroom. Down the hall on the left." Brighton and Maggie raced down the hall. Max was strolling not in too much of a hurry. Max's mind: What do I say to her? Did I just ruin her entire life? Was any of this right to do? I mean I do love her. I can't believe I just said that. Even though it was to myself. What am I thinking? Am I really in love again? Could it be? Is that even possible? He sighed. I guess it could happen. I don't know. I do miss her when she's gone. Have I really got that attached to her like my kids have? The house it's just not the same without her there. Nothing is. Is it time? Is it time for me to make a move? Am I willing to put it all on the line again? If I don't I may lose her forever. He swallowed. Let's just see if she wants anything to do with me now.

Back room: Brighton, Gracie and Maggie where waiting on their father just outside the door. Brighton was motioning to him to hurry up.

"You first dad." Brighton pushes him slightly in the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself. I can do this. I can do this. Fran was sitting at a table crying. Anything but that, I can't stand it when she cries. He sighs. He knows he has to say something to her. And what makes it worse is that his kids are counting on him too.

"Uhh...Ms. Fine...I..."

"What dad is trying to say is..." Gracie started. All of them ran up to Fran at once and hugged her. "We don't want you to marry Danny. We want you...to stay with us."

Fran sniffed. "I thought you guys hated me." She looked at all of the kids.

"No, no we couldn't hate you." Brighton smiled. "We love you." He looked over

at his dad. "Even dad."

"You're the best thing that has happened to us." Maggie responded. All of them smiled at Fran.

"Ahh...you kids are great." She sniffed. They hugged her again.

"We learned from the best." Brighton gave his dad two thumbs up. Fran turned her chair towards the door where she looked at Mr. Sheffield. "And you?" He stood there smiling.

"Ummm...What?" he shrugged. "What did I do?"

"Dad!" The three kids all shouted. He didn't know what he was feeling, so many emotions running though him.

"Well," he hesitated for a second. "Even me, I couldn't..." he breathed in deep as to get courage. "Live without you." A tear slid down his cheek. In his mind he wanted to say that he loved her but he couldn't do it. This was the biggest scare he got. He realized that he almost lost her and lost her for good this time. He didn't think his heart could take it.

"Really?" she smiled. He smiled back. Fran's mind: This is the only time, that I

will be in a wedding dress next to Max in a tux. I have to get a picture and quick while he's vulnerable. She gets up and grabs him by the arm. He places his arms around her waist to give her a hug. She faces the kids. "Gracie, get the camera." Gracie races to the table and picks up the camera.

"Say I do." The kids said in unison. Fran kissed Max on the lips just as the flash of the camera goes off. "Ms. Fine!" Fran takes off running with Mr. Sheffield right behind her. All of the kids smile.

"Everything is back to normal." Brighton calls. All of them slap hands.

The Sheffield's house:

Fran and Max are sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. The Wedding was all over the paper.

"How could they do this to me?" Max threw the paper down on the table.

"I don't think it's that bad." The picture of them kissing each other made the front page. Both looked up as Niles enter though the backdoor with taped up fingers. "And this is all the thanks I get." He holds up his fingers.

The end


End file.
